An angel lives in you
by xPhoenixPrincessx
Summary: HBP spoilers. She's dead and Draco is struggling to cope, he never thought he could ever learn to love anyone, that was until he met her. He doesn’t want to live anymore but there’s one thing stopping him from taking the easy way out. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An angel lives in you. **

**Summary:** Warning HBP spoilers. Ginny Weasley is dead and Draco is struggling to cope, he never thought he could ever learn to love anyone, that was until he met her. He doesn't want to live anymore but there's one thing stopping him from taking the easy way out. He must go on a journey, one he'd never gone on before. Sorry about the crap summary.

**A/N: **There will be some Draco / Ginny action but it will obviously be in flashbacks seeing as she's dead. This isn't going to be a happy fic as a lot I read are, and I want to be different. This is my first fic so any reviews and advice would be much appreciated x. Also Draco isn't going to be soft in this fic, he isn't a lovely, caring person like most fics make him out to be at the moment it may seem that way because he is really, deeply upset.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you may recognise so don't sue me!

**Chapter One.**

The sky was cloudy and grey, the rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and the crash of the waves pounding against the rocks of the cliff. The tall figure stared blankly out at the sea, cradling a small bundle in his arms as the wind blew his long blonde hair across his face. His silver eyes held a thousand tears but never let any fall. The wind brought a cold chill to the air, numbing his hands and face; he held the bundle tighter as though protecting it.

_She's gone_, he told himself, _and she's not coming back_. It wasn't supposed to be like this, a Malfoy wasn't supposed to be able to feel love, a Malfoy wasn't supposed to have a heart. He had been brought up to act like a proper Malfoy, he knew he was going to be a death eater and follow the Dark Lord from a young age and to be able to do that he couldn't allow himself to learn how to love, not even his own mother. It was seen as a sign of weakness. Something the Dark Lord did not want to see in a faithful servant. Besides, it was even worse as it was a Weasley he loved, a stupid blood traitor. They all are. He sneered slightly. But she… she was different. Sure he had hated her when they were at school together, but then he saw her again at a club in Diagon Ally one night, they had both had a lot to drink and things got a bit steamy. Well who could blame him? She was a very attractive young lady, she was no longer the clumsy twig who was forever walking into people and dropping her books. She was no longer stalking Potter and she had really filled out. Her blood red hair cascaded down her back in loose waves; she had grown some curves since he had last seen her and those clothes she was wearing really showed off her figure. After that night, he didn't see her for a while; he pushed her out of his mind. After all this was a Weasley he was talking about.

Draco smiled at the memory. It seemed so long ago, when actually it was only about 10 months ago. These were the memories he had to treasure; it was no use remembering the sad times, only the happy. He hadn't fallen in love with her right then, no. For all he cared she was just a good shag. It was the events after that night that really changed how things progressed.

He let a tear fall down his cheek. How could he have been so stupid? He had never told her he loved her and would do anything for her, and now it was too late. He had known for a while now that he had cared for her, but he would have never have believed that the feeling he was feeling was love and that he loved her with all his heart. The idea was almost laughable. Draco Malfoy had a heart!

He took a step closer to the edge and peered over, the waves had gotten rougher and were now pounding so hard against the rocks below that pieces were being broken off and dragged back out to sea. It would be quick and easy if he were to jump; no more pain and he would be back with her again. He would be out of this world and it would save his father the trouble. He was now out of Azkaban and furious with Draco for failing to complete his task successfully.

_ "How hard is it to kill a weakened and dying old wizard? All you needed to do was say Avada Kedavra and flick your wand. Even an idiot could do that! You have brought shame to the family and now the Dark Lord is furious with you and is ready to kill you if you mess up again."_ Lucius had hissed.

_I could have easily done it_ Draco thought, _I hated the old fool; it's not my fault that Snape beat me to it. The interfering bastard_.

Rain had now begun to fall, heavy raindrops fell and he pulled back the blanket slightly on the bundle. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, and it was then he realised that he couldn't do it. Just one look into those eyes reminded him of Ginny and it was then he knew that she wasn't completely gone. He knew what he needed to do, he wasn't happy about it but it needed to be done. With that he turned and walked away, heading for the last place he ever thought he'd visit.

**A/N:** Is it ok so far? I can always come up with ideas, its just the getting them down that I struggle with! I also need to think of a girl's name, preferably with some meaning behind it. Any help would be great, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer; this one was just setting the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Draco stopped when he reached an old gate, the paint was peeling off and it looked like it would fall apart at any moment. _Typical,_ he sneered. He just didn't understand how some people could live like that; he had always had the best of things and couldn't imagine anything else. _Well I have enough money, why shouldn't I spend it?_ He hesitated before pushing open the gate, what if he caught some unknown disease from touching that filth? He looked up and saw the house for the first time in what seemed like years, even though it had only been about 7 months ago. He had thought back then that he'd never have to come here again, but that was… before all this had happened. The house was falling apart in places and it looked like it was held up with magic, which it probably was. Draco began making his way across the garden to the front door but before he had made it half way he tripped over a stray chicken.

"Bloody chicken!" he hissed, not wanting to make his presence know. _Give them a shock,_ he smirked.

When he reached the door he paused, _how am I supposed to break the news to them? Their only daughter is dead and they have a grandchild they never knew about. _He breathed in and smelt Ginny's scent in the air. _How is that possible? She's dead, _he wondered but then realised that this was where she grew up and so obviously she would smell partly of that. He looked down at his sleeping daughter and wondered whether this was the right thing to do. _It's not like they'll miss her, they have enough grandchildren as it is, and if they were so bothered about Ginny why didn't they come to her wedding, and why did they never come to visit, or bother to keep in touch at all? _He suddenly became angry; she had woken up on numerous occasions in tears, wondering what she had done to make them so angry.

"_Draco, what have I done? Will they ever forgive me?" she sobbed into his chest, as he held her as though he'd never let go. _

With an aching feeling inside him, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, waiting for whatever horror was coming next. He turned around to take in his surroundings, thinking that if he did that he would possibly feel closer to Ginny. As he turned back to face the door, he felt a fist make contact with his jaw.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY SISTER, MALFOY?"

Draco groaned, it was just his bloody luck that the first Weasel he happened to face was Ginny's youngest brother, Ron.

"Watch it Weasel, you wouldn't want to hurt family would you?" he said in usual drawling voice.

"You ain't family." Ron snapped.

"Something that I'm extremely grateful for, now if you don't mind it is rather cold out here and I would like to talk with the rest of the family, it is important and concerns your sister. I'm not sure you are going to like it though…" he trailed off, willing the tears to stay away. He then barged past Ron and into the hallway.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU BLOODY FERRET. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE IN HERE, GO GET GINNY AND PISS OFF BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" Ron bellowed, his face turning red to match his flaming hair.

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING LANGUAGE LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE!" came a loud voice as Molly Weasley stepped into the hallway, "DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FAMILY OF YOUR OWN NOW THAT I CAN'T SMACK YOU ACROSS THE BOTTOM WITH MY WAND!"

She stopped when she realised just who Ron had been yelling at. There he was, the young man who had stolen her only daughters heart and taken her away from her. He was the reason that her daughter was living away at home and had not been in contact for months, he was the reason her daughter was now a Malfoy, a member of a family they had been enemies with for years. However much she hated him though, treating him badly would not get her daughter back, which is all that mattered right now.

"Mr. Malfoy, do come and sit down," she pointed to the living room, "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley, a cup of tea would be most welcome." He said, before turning and sitting himself down in an armchair by the fire.

He hadn't realised how cold he was until he sat down and was overwhelmed by the heat of the roaring fire. He looked around only to see hundreds of family photos. He found one of a 16 year old Ginny, in her bathing suit out by the lake. He picked it up and took it back to the chair which he had vacated when he saw the photo. Her photo self was blushing and trying to cover herself up, before giving up and jumping into the lake to hide. His eyes started to go misty and he furiously rubbed them. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud, Malfoy's **never **cried, especially not in the company of Weasley's. _Well actually, _he thought, _Malfoy's would never even be in the company of Weasley's in the first place._

"Right, what the hell are you doing here and where is my little sister?" demanded Ron as he marched into the room and plonked himself down on the sofa. "And I want the truth."

"I'd rather wait until everyone is here first, there's something you should all know."

"You haven't got her knocked up have you?" the look on Ron's face was a mixture of fury and shock.

Draco chuckled to himself, Ron obviously had no more brains than he had back in his Hogwarts days, he hadn't noticed the bundle cradled in his arms. Really it's amazing how he even made it to be an Auror. Obviously you don't need brains anymore to be one.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, here is your tea and the rest of the family should be along any minute now." Molly had entered the room again.

"Please, call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy makes me feel old and I am your son in law so you don't need to be so formal." He took the steaming cup as he muttered a small _thank you_.

"Now, Draco, please tell me where my daughter is, it just seems wrong how she isn't here and you are." Mrs Weasley paused for a moment, "Oh god, she doesn't hate me does she?"

"No, she doesn't hate you; she thinks the world of you, Mrs. Weasley, she is unable to be here right now and I had to come and inform you of something important, although it is something I'd rather not be saying."

"Is she sick? Is she hurt? OMG she's hurt and in pain and you left her all on her own, how could you?" she was beginning to panic and yell, but stopped when she saw the sad look on his face, an emotion she'd never seen before, a mixture of sadness, loss and hatred. She jumped when she heard the door open and the remaining 4 of her sons and her husband walk in. She felt a tear prickle her eye when she thought about Percy; he had never made up with the family and still refused to keep in touch, although that Christmas day back 6years ago probably had something to do with that. "Now then, everyone's here now, so please tell us what you came to say."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, everyone had their eyes focused on him and most of them looked like they'd gladly kill him on the spot at this very moment.

"Well… uhm… I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but it's about Ginny."

"What about my little sister?" snapped Fred (or was it George?)

"Because if you have done anything to hurt her…" continued George (or maybe Fred.)

"We swear that we will."

"Tie you up and…"

"Hang you from the ceiling by your private parts." They finished together.

Draco winced, he was not looking forward to that, if they carried out their threat, he was pretty sure they would as well.

"Well it's bad…" he was interrupted by a wail coming from the bundle in his arms. Looks of confusion spread across the Weasley's faces. "But first let me introduce you to your granddaughter." He pulled off the blanket to reveal a tiny little baby with a few red curls on the top of her head, the biggest chocolate brown eyes imaginable and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. He gently started to rock her, while holding her close to his chest.

"Oh my," whispered Molly, "She looks just like Ginny did when she was a baby."

Draco looked down and silently agreed, she certainly did look like her mother. When she had first been born he was slightly pissed off, firstly that she wasn't a boy, secondly she had the hideous Weasley hair (although he had to admit he loved Ginny's hair, it wasn't bright orange like the rest of them, but a deep blood red) and thirdly, she looked nothing like a Malfoy. He was kind of glad of that now, now he would see Ginny live in the form of their daughter.

"What's the little darling's name?" asked Molly. "Can I hold her?"

"I haven't decided on a name yet, and I'd rather I kept hold of her for now, she's not used to people she hasn't seen before and she had a sleepless night and I don't want her screaming for hours again." The truth was he didn't want to let go, he was scared of losing her as well. Besides she had rather a tight grip on his little finger at the moment and had fallen back to sleep.

"What's all this I business Malfoy, doesn't Ginny get a say in this now? Where is she by the way? You have to tell us now because everyone is here. And I swear if you've laid one single finger on her I will kill you, right here, right now. GET HER HERE NOW!" exploded Ron.

Draco sighed and took a deep breath; he couldn't put it off for any longer. "I can't get her here right now… she's dead." And with that, the tears began to flow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I've finally updated, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, I hope I get some on this one so I know whether to carry on writing or not. I found a lot of this chapter challenging but I'm hoping its better than the last two. It's longer than both of them put together as well, lol. Flashbacks are in italics. Finally some D/G action :D

**Chapter Three.**

After what seemed like hours of persuasion from Mrs. Weasley, Draco has unwillingly left his daughter with her while he went to visit the mortuary where Ginny was lying. His footsteps echoed around the room and he shivered. It was so… well creepy and that was saying something. Draco had spent most of his childhood locked in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor as a punishment for being too weak. It was supposed to toughen him up and prepare him for later in life. It was one of many things that had happened for that purpose, crucio being another. He began to make his way to the other end of the room, walking slowly to delay the sight which he was about to see.

There she was in front of him, lying on her back in the expensive coffin, her hands rested across her stomach. Her blood red hair was sprayed around her head looking like a halo. His angel. Her pale skin still had all the freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She looked peaceful, and he supposed she was. She was no longer living a life of pain, this war was still far from over, and it made it even worse that her family had as good as disowned her. If Potter had killed Voldemort at the battle at the end of his seventh year which he had spent hunting down the horcruxes with his best friends, Ron Weasley, Ginny's youngest brother and that Mudblood Granger, then Ginny wouldn't be dead now and they'd be happily living at home and taking care of their baby daughter, together. Well, it probably wouldn't have been like that. Their marriage hadn't been true. He had only married her because he knocked her up and it seemed like the right and proper thing to do. He had completely forgotten how fertile those damn Weasleys were, he had been caught up in the moment and who could blame him? She was beautiful, a Weasley, but she was still beautiful. She had been drunk and Draco had never been one to turn down a shag when it was right there in front of him. Over the months though, he had learned to tolerate her and even began to enjoy her company.

He took a seat by her side and held her hand in his, if he didn't know any better he would have said that it was slightly warm, it was still cold and stiff but it had a small warmth to it. _Stop it Draco_he scalded himself _she's dead so therefore her hands would be cold. Stop trying to fool yourself and pull yourself together! _ He took a deep breath. This was something he had to do, something he should have done while she was still alive but now was better than never. She was probably looking down on him from heaven, probably having a good laugh at his expense.

"Look Gin, I know you are dead and everything and I know that it's my fault but I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through at school, all those remarks about your family and how poor you were. I'm sorry I used to tease you about your hair and your freckles. I'm not sorry about all that crap I put Potter through, or Granger. Well some of it maybe but a lot of it they deserved. I'm sorry about everything I've put you through these last 9 months or so." He stopped for a moment to think.

"Remember that night 9 and half months ago in that club in Diagon Alley? It was your 18th birthday if I remember rightly, the 11th August 1999. You were out with your friends having a good time and it was when I saw you that I realised that you weren't the little girl I remembered from Hogwarts, you had grown up into a young woman and you were beautiful."

"_Hey Ginny, come on and dance with us!" he heard someone yell above the racket the music was making. Ginny… now where had he heard that name before? It was certainly familiar. It was then he noticed the flash of red hair as he saw someone being dragged into the crowd that was on the dance floor. Ah that's right, he thought with a smirk, the littlest Weasley was called Ginny, the weaselette as he had so kindly nicknamed her. Well tonight should be fun, no doubt the golden trio would be here if she was. He decided to make his way into the crowd to see if he could get close enough to her to taunt her again._

"_No guys, seriously I'm fine, I just want to sit down for a bit and have another drink." Ginny was protesting and finally won her battle and as she turned to make her way back to where she had been sitting before she was dragged off she collided with something hard. She looked up to see who she had bumped into and her chocolate brown eyes met with those of a steal grey colour._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the weaselette." He drawled._

"_Shove it, Malfoy!" she spat._

"_That's not a very nice thing to say is it? And not terribly original either."_

"_Well you aren't a very nice person, and anyway what you said wasn't original either. You've been using the insult Weaselette for years now. Can't you come up with anything new?" she snapped back._

"_No need to snap." He said, "I only wanted to see if you wanted to have a dance with me."_

_She looked at him suspiciously. Sure he wasn't a deatheater, and had turned to get protection from the light side after his failure to kill Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he could be trusted. How did she know he wasn't secretly working for Voldemort as Snape had done? How did she know he wouldn't appararate her out of the club and take her to Voldemort? He still hadn't been defeated and most of the Wizarding World was still too scared to leave their homes in fear of being killed or captured. 'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'if he wanted to take me to Voldemort he could grab me anyway. It's my birthday, why shouldn't I have a bit of fun? It's better than being stuck at home with her family, Harry and Hermione. Harry was still injured from the latest battle against Voldemort and Ron and Hermione were being all serious and the rest of her family were always out doing missions for the Order. She sighed; she had had to grow up so fast these past 7 years. Starting with the Chamber of Secrets when she had been 11, then the Department of Mysteries battle she had been in with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, then there was the battle at the end of her 5th year a year later. The night Snape murdered Dumbledore, and the night her eldest brother Bill had been bitten by a werewolf. Luckily the werewolf hadn't been in wolf form so Bill hadn't been affected too badly. He and Fleur had been married a few months later. She looked up into Draco's eyes again. "Fine, one dance but that's it!"_

_He smirked. She had given in too easily and he had been hoping for a challenge. But who could blame her for wanting to dance with him? He was most girls' idea of Prince Charming after all. He took her hand, noticing how well it fit in his, and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck, he pulled her as close to him as possible and started to dance to the rhythm of the pounding music. He could sense the nervousness of her and smirked again._

"_Nervous are we?"_

"_Shut your face." She snapped and with that she began to loosen up just to prove that she was not nervous of some stupid ferret. Truth was, she was scared of enjoying herself too much, after all this was Malfoy and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was enjoying his company. _

_They stayed in that position for the next few songs. Neither of them wanting to move and break the dance first._

"_Erm Malfoy?" Ginny started as she removed her arms from around his neck, "I need a drink, can you let me go."_

_He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I think I'll come with you, I never knew you were such a good dancer, Weaselette." He was pleased when he saw her cheeks turn as red as her hair, his breath tickling her ear and making her feel uncomfortable. He released her and then took her by the hand again and led her towards the bar._

"_What drink would you like?" he asked._

"_I can buy my own, thanks. I'm not poor enough to not be able to afford a drink you know!"_

"_I wasn't suggesting that you were. However I am a gentleman and the gentleman always buys the lady a drink." He said slowly, as though he was explaining something simple to a 5 year old._

"_Gentleman, my ass." She snorted, "But I'll just have a vodka and coke."_

"_Muggle drink?" he asked, surprised. He knew her family were a bunch of muggle lovers, especially that father of hers, but he would have never have thought she would know about muggle drinks._

"_Yes, anything wrong with that?"_

"_No, not at all." He figured he could have some fun with her tonight, as he knew that vodka was a strong drink. All he needed to do was keep buying her drinks and then ta-da she'd fall into bed with him and tomorrow not only would she have a dreadful hangover but she'd also have the shock of her life when she woke up next to him. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God. Sure he had left Hogwarts just over a year ago but that didn't mean he couldn't keep his title. He rather liked it. He noticed that her eyes were travelling up and down his body. Checking him out, he supposed. In actual fact she was trying to work out why he was being almost civil to her when before he wouldn't have gone near him with a bargepole._

"_Like what you see?" he smirked._

_Ginny blushed and turned away. She got embarrassed easily and he had just caught her staring at him. She wasn't looking at him like **that** but it was still embarrassing. Her thoughts were interrupted when her friend Luna came up to her, her long dirty blonde hair all over the place from the dancing, she was wearing a silver dress and her trademark radish earrings and her necklace made from butterbeer corks. Her large pale blue eyes were filled with concern._

"_Ginny are you ok? Has Malfoy done something to you?" she turned and glared at him. _

"_No, I'm fine, honest." She smiled._

"_Oh it must be a distant cousin of the Nargle species, the Elgrans. They thrive in clubs where it's humid and they can travel up people's noses when they are dancing. They are becoming quite a nuisance actually…"_

_Draco coughed loudly, he didn't want to have to sit here and listen to Looney Luna Lovegood chattering about the latest nonsense magical creature her father had found on his travels. Merlin, you'd think that at the age of 18 she would have some sense. _

"_Anyway Ginny, I must be getting home; I have to be up early tomorrow to finish my latest report for the Quibbler." She gave her friend a quick hug and aparated with a loud POP. Luna had gotten a job on her father's paper when she left Hogwarts and she loved every minute of it._

"_Do you want another drink then?" Draco asked, pointing at the empty glass she held in her hand._

"_Yeh, go on then." She replied as she held out her glass. It was her birthday, why the hell shouldn't she have fun? After all it wasn't everyday you turned 18. _

_A few hours later and she was completely wasted, she had had more than enough to drink and she was now relying on Draco to hold her up. He was not drunk. Malfoy's knew how to handle their drink and wouldn't dream of getting into that state, especially in a crowded public place where anyone could see and where there were certainly a few photographers around. He certainly didn't need a photo of himself in tomorrows Daily Prophet totally smashed. _

"_Draco, come here and give me a big shloppy kisssss." She slurred, swaying as she attempted to make her way over to him, arms wide apart and her lips puckered up. She really was a sight. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm._

"_Come on, I'll take you back to the Manor." He whispered as he aparated her to Malfoy Manor._

_She sat down on his king sized bed and bounced slightly. She fingered the silk sheets in wonder; she had never been the same room as material of that quality before. She looked around his room, it was the size of the whole of the bottom floor of her house put together and was decorated in Slytherin colours, green and silver. Some things never change, she thought to herself. The travelling had sobered her up a bit and was not quite as drunk as she had been before. Draco entered the room wearing just his pyjama bottoms, a rich green colour, and she nearly fainted. His body was like that of a god, years of playing Quidditch had certainly done his body a world of good. _

_He sat down next to her; this should be fun, bedding the youngest Weasley and then getting to rub that in Saint Potters face. Back in Hogwarts she had been the president of the Harry Potter Fan club and although she had grown up and said that she thought of him as a brother and nothing more, he knew she still had feelings for him. They had gone out in her 5th year and she was said to have been devastated when he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. _

_He reached out and tilted her head up so that she was staring into his eyes and then he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was taken by surprise and instead of pulling away like she normally would have done she found herself deepening the kiss. She was bubbling inside; she had never felt this way when kissing anyone else. Not Michael Corner, Dean Thomas or even the-boy-who-lived Harry Potter himself. This was wrong, and she knew it, but she could not bring herself to break the connection between them. Draco was the one who broke the kiss, coming up for air. He was surprised, he had no idea she was such a good kisser. Suddenly he realised that tonight would be even better._

"Remember our first kiss, Gin? And the night that followed. Considering we hated each other it wasn't half bad, in fact it was brilliant. I'd never felt that way with anyone before and it left me feeling so confused. I was the same person that I had ever been but there was something else inside of me. I was horrified that a Weasley had made me feel that way. Why couldn't it have been Parkinson? Well actually I'm quite glad, can you imagine what my life would have been like if I had done what my father wanted and married her? My mother was glad of course, she had always hated Pansy and didn't think that she was good enough for her only son. Mother liked you, you know. My father hated you, but then when has my father ever seen anything that he didn't want to see. It was because of him that I was set the mission to kill Dumbledore…" he trailed off and glanced at Ginny again.

"I'll never forget that night, 9 months 2 weeks and 3 days ago and I won't forget what happened the morning after either!" he let out a quiet chuckle.

_Draco was awoken by a shrill scream the next morning._

"_You stupid fucking ferret, what the hell did you do to me?" Ginny was screaming._

"_Excuse me?" he asked before he was smacked in the face with her pillow._

"_You know full well what you did; you got me drunk and brought me back to your place. I WILL NOT BE USED AS A WHORE! You disgust me, you really do. You took advantage of me and I have a good mind to go and report you!" her face was rapidly becoming so red she resembled a tomato. She got up and started to look for hard objects to chuck at him._

"_You were the one that wanted it. You didn't exactly say no, did you? I believe your exact words were 'Draco please don't stop'." He said as he examined his immaculate fingernails. He ducked as an expensive vase headed towards his face._

"_I had no idea what I was doing and you should have stopped it before it went any further!" she yelled before picking up an ornament which smashed against the wall. "You make me so mad Draco Malfoy." _

_With that she stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs which led to the front door which she ran out of all the time muttering things like 'bloody ferret'. He smirked again and thought to himself 'that went well.'_

"I thought that was the last I'd ever see of you and I didn't give you another thought until I received your letter on the 13th September. That bloody owl of yours pecked my hands to pieces. My world came crashing down when I heard your news, I was so shocked and ashamed of myself for the mess I had gotten myself into. I was going to walk away and forget about everything, maybe go to the South of France for a while. I could have just walked away if I wanted to, and I'm still not sure why I didn't. It would have made everything so much more simpler." He paused and lost himself in the memory, as though it had been yesterday.

_It was a rainy morning in the middle of September and Draco was bad tempered, his father wanted him to meet with the Dark Lord again, to receive the dark mark. Something he didn't want and had been spending all his time trying desperately to put it off. He didn't want to follow some half-blood idiot, especially after what had happened in his 6th year. He was still surprised that after Snape had killed Dumbledore, he was still alive along with his mother and father. Voldemort was angry and had still crucioed him for failing but as Dumbledore was dead he couldn't really complain. He just decided that it would be best if Draco didn't receive the mark straightaway. After all he could still be useful in other ways. Draco saw this as a blessing. Of course he couldn't stand Dumbledore and wasn't really fussed that he was dead but he just could not kill the old fool. Not that he'd ever admit that to himself or anyone else._

_He looked out of the window and saw a small shape against the sky and as it got closer he recognised it to be an owl, a tiny owl. Who would be writing to him with an owl like that? He opened the owl to let it in and as it soared in through the window it immediately began to peck at his fingers as he attempted to get the letter untied. He opened the letter and once he had read it he dropped it in shock._

_Malfoy._

_I have something to tell you which you are not going to like. I don't like it either but there's nothing I can do about it. Do you remember that night back in August? Well I'm pregnant. I don't expect you to hang around or have anything to do with the baby; I just thought it would be right to tell you. Just so you know and don't turn up in 5 years time demanding to know why I never told you. _

_Ginevra Weasley._

_Damn it. Why did he not remember about the Weasley's being able to breed like a bunch of rabbits? He smacked his head, what should he do now? He couldn't exactly leave her as much as he wanted to. This might be his only chance for an heir. The choices were basically nearly inexistent if he wanted a pureblood heir. He could always go to Pansy for one, he supposed, but if he did what kind of a messed up life would the kid have? At least the Weaselette was pretty and pretty intelligent, top of her year. Whereas Pansy had a face like a pug, the most annoying personality ever and she also had the intelligence of a goldfish. He sighed and flopped down into his chair behind his desk. There was only one thing to do and he was not happy about it at all._

"Anyway Gin, I'll be back tomorrow. I have to go and see what your family has done to her daughter. Yes I Draco Malfoy went to your home and survived. It was pretty shaky for a bit, especially after I told them that you were dead. Your mother collapsed in tears and begged me to let her grandchild stay with her for the afternoon. Mortuaries are no places for babies. You should see her Gin, she's beautiful, and she looks just like you. She has the red hair, freckles and large chocolate brown eyes. She is the spitting image of you and she's the thing that is keeping me going at the moment because I know you live in her. There are some things I need to tell you still, but those things can wait for another day. I'll bring our daughter as well, I still don't know what to call her, nothing seems special enough and you never got to name her before you were taken away from this life. I am thinking of having her middle name as Ginevra, after her mother." With that he stood up and leant over to place a kiss on her forehead and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry about the crapness of this chapter, this is the funeral chapter and it's not something I feel I'd be good at and I don't think it is that important to the rest of the story. Also I have been concentrating on my other Draco / Ginny fic, **"Hiding from the Past"** which I am finding easier to write at the moment. Please review though, I love reviews and please check out my other fics too!

**Chapter Four.**

It was a week since Draco had first gone to visit Ginny's body; he found the visits comforting because although she was dead he felt a presence when he was in the same room as her. A familiar feeling but he couldn't place it. He found himself pouring out all his feelings which he had never been able to do before. He knew that somewhere she was looking down on him and smiling. He still had not managed to say those 3 words that he had wanted to say ever since her death.

Today when he woke up though something was different, for a start he wasn't back at Malfoy Manor in his bedroom. He was in a tiny room with bright orange walls and lots of posters of the Chudley Canons Quiditch team. _Crap team, _thought Draco, sneering. He sat up on his bed and looked for a clue to whose room he was in. He soon found out the answer when he heard a familiar voice yell.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM FERRET?"

"Nice to see you too Weasley." Groaned Draco as he held his head which was throbbing violently. What the hell had he done last night?

Ron didn't reply though as he had already stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he went and had started pounding down the stairs. Draco was confused. Why the hell was he at the Weasley's house and even stranger why was he in Ron's bedroom? It took a few minutes for him to realise what day it was. It was her funeral today.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly, "how could I have forgotten something as important as that?"

He quickly threw on a black shirt with silver buttons and black trousers and made his way down to the kitchen. It didn't take him long to find it because the burrow was quite small compared to the manor. He entered the room to find Ron yelling at Mrs. Weasley who was holding his daughter, Ginny's daughter who was wailing in her arms.

"What the hell is he doing here? How could you even think of letting him stay here? He is the reason you are burying your daughter this afternoon and you welcome him into your home?" Ron was fuming and pacing up and down the kitchen.

"I couldn't leave the poor dear alone. If I had who knows what would have happened to him? He was passed out on the street outside the Leaky Cauldron, after drowning his sorrows all night. He is lost, can't you see? He loved Ginny, like we all did and now he's lost the one person he cared about most and is most likely feeling guilty about what happened. He's family and I'm not about to go and leave him to die am I?"

So that's why he had a throbbing headache, that figures. That also explains why he woke up in Ron Weasley's bedroom.

"BUT STILL WHY PUT HIM IN MY BLOODY ROOM!" Ron yelled and the crying got louder.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language and shut up!" Molly was shocked; she had always brought up her children to use proper language.

Draco thought it was time to make an entrance and to grab his daughter before her hearing was permanently damaged.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, shall I take Daisy from you?"

He had decided to call his daughter Daisy. He knew that Ginny loved flowers and he had often seen her in the garden lying down with a daisy in her hand. Once when he asked her what she was doing with such a common flower she had giggled and simply replied "It's just something I used to do as a child, rip off the petals one by one, he loves me, he loves me not. It just reminds me of those happy times." He had just left it at that. Daisy just seemed like the right choice.

He took Daisy from Mrs. Weasley and sat down at the table, gently rocking her in his arms and she soon stopped crying when she realised who was holding her. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she grabbed his finger. It was amazing how she could make him feel so warm inside, he had helped create her. It was strange that she was a girl though; it would have been far more likely for her to have been a boy seeing as there had been no boys born into either family for generations. Ginny had been the first girl born into the Weasley family for over 200 years.

"Would you like some toast Draco?" Molly started fussing.

"No thank-you. I'm not hungry." He didn't think that he could eat right now, his stomach was turning and it felt like it was twisting around and being tied into a mass of complicated knots.

"You need to eat something. It's not healthy to go without breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day. Perhaps you would prefer some fried eggs and bacon. Maybe some beans to go with the toast? Some sausages maybe? Fried potatoes? Fried tomatoes? There's always cereal I suppose."

"I guess some bacon and eggs would be ok." He really didn't think it would stay down in his stomach but he didn't want to offend his mother-in-law after she had been kind enough to welcome him into her home after all that he had done to her family.

"That's better." She said as she started putting bacon and eggs onto his plate.

He ate in silence, forcing down the evil that was breakfast. He was thankful when Daisy started wailing again, wanting her breakfast. Molly handed him a bottle and he began to feed her. She was a right little greedy pig, just like her mother. She didn't stop drinking until she had finished the whole bottle and let out a belch even Ron would be proud of. Draco made a mental note to teach her some manners when she was old enough to understand, at the moment she was only 2 weeks old so she could be excused.

XXX

Draco hated funerals; they were always full of people offering their sympathy when really they couldn't care less. He looked up at the sky. It was the wrong weather for a funeral, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky which was as blue as it could be. It was being held outside in the grounds of Hogwarts. It was the only place around that was big enough, Ginny had been very popular and her death had shocked a lot of people, especially due to the tragic circumstances. Draco was feeling slightly uncomfortable as he hadn't been back to Hogwarts since that night when he had run off with Snape, he hadn't returned to Hogwarts for his 7th year as he was still a wanted man at that time, it wasn't until nearly a year later, in April that he had been cleared of all charges. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to get away with his involvement in his death, but he guessed that Dumbledore had had something to do with it even though the old fool was dead. Still, stranger things have happened before.

He was sat on the front row of chairs, right in front of her coffin, holding Daisy in his arms. He took a look at her, she really was intelligent as she hadn't made a sound since the service had started, she hadn't squirmed at all and she hadn't had any accidents. _She must know something is wrong, _he thought, _she's intelligent, just like her dad. _

"And now as we come to the end of this service Mr. Malfoy has made a special request to have this song played as he feels it reflects some of the feelings he is feeling right now."

Draco's head looked up and he gave the vicar a small, watery smile. This song had been one of Ginny's favourites from one of her favourite Disney movies. He hadn't wanted to install the muggle television in his house but she had insisted and eventually he had given in. She loved her Disney movies and would spend hours watching them, especially when it was too cold to go outside. The song was called "If I never knew you" and it was the love themed song from Pocahontas. He could relate to some of the lyrics.

**If I never knew you,  
If I never felt this love,  
I would have no inkling of,  
How precious life can be.**

One thing he had learnt from being with Ginny was that life was precious; you never knew when your time was up. Every moment could be your last. Back when she was alive he thought she'd be with him for years to come and he would have never have guessed that their time together would be so short.

**And if I never held you,  
I would never have a clue,  
How at last I'd find in you,  
The missing part of me.**

He had certainly found the missing part of him when he was with her, before he had met her and grown to love her he had been a cold, heartless, selfish bastard. He was still cold and selfish at times but he had learnt that he had a heart and could love unlike his father. When he was with Pansy through all those years that they had dated he had felt nothing, at the time he had thought that was normal but in these last few months he had learnt that it was far from normal, she just hadn't been the right one for him.

**In this world so full of fear,  
Full of rage and lies,  
I can see the truth so clear,  
In your eyes,  
So dry your eyes.**

Voldemort may have been defeated nearly a year ago but people still lived in fear. Draco couldn't really blame them, especially after what had happened to Ginny. The deatheaters had been furious when their master had been defeated and were determined to hurt Harry Potter and everyone that was close to him, for revenge. They had known that the people they were after were strong so they had to attack when they were weak. Ginny had just given birth when they came marching in, they had cast a charm over themselves to keep them hidden, they took one look at her and the fatal words had been muttered before Draco had time to react. She was dead instantly. The expression in her eyes had been that of complete shock and terror. Draco would never forget that look. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he quickly wiped his eyes. Tears were to be shed in private.

**And I'm so grateful to you,  
I'd have lived my whole life through,  
Lost forever,  
If I never knew you.**

He was ever so grateful for Ginny. If he had never met her he would have lived his whole life through without knowing how to love. He would have thrown his life away and he would have no doubt received the mark if he had not received her letter. He would have probably become the leader of the deatheaters, something his father had been wanting ever since Draco had been a tiny baby.

He looked around and saw people everywhere in tears. He had managed to only shed one tear so far, he had to stay strong. Someone had to. The hardest part was still to come though, the private burial. He was dreading it; it would make everything so… well final. Once she was in the ground that was it. He'd never see her smile, he'd never see her red hair shine in the sun, and he'd never see her chocolate brown eyes make contact with his again. He didn't know how he was going to cope. He had to stay strong though.

XXX

Half an hour later he was standing by her open grave watching her coffin being lowered into the ground. He looked around at those people who were closest to Ginny and who had been invited to the private burial. The Weasley's were all there, minus Percy of course. Ginny's best friends Luna and Colin were there. Of course the Mudblood Granger was there, seeing as she was engaged to Ron and Harry as he was best friends with Ron and had also dated Ginny a few years ago. Last but not least Blaise Zabini was there; he had been Draco's best friend all through Hogwarts and had continued to stand by him even after everything that had happened. Blaise was a great friend and had even got on well with Ginny which had been great.

Soon it was over and Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears flowed and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He couldn't think straight and could only vaguely make out Blaise patting him on the back trying to comfort him and then grabbing his arm and apparating him to the burrow. He couldn't even remember what had happened to his daughter, what kind of a father was he?

XXX

"I'm really sorry Draco."

He was brought back to reality by the sound of his best friend's voice.

"I mean it mate, you know I mean it."

He turned to face Blaise. "I know you do, and I also know that you miss her like hell as well. Thanks for being here; it's been a really rough time. I don't know what I'm doing. I thought I hated her, then as the months went on I began to think of her as a friend and then after she's killed I realise that I love her. I never told her."

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault." Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him.

"But I **do** blame myself, if I had never slept with her this wouldn't have happened, I would never have married her, she would have been safe and happy with Potter or someone."

"Things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. You know that Draco. Besides, if you hadn't have slept with her Daisy wouldn't exist would she? Ginny hadn't loved Potter in years, not since she was 11 years old so she would have been happy with him. She would have been lonely and sad. You gave her a life, a crap life to start off with, I'm not denying that but after a while she fell in love with you. She spent hours crying on my shoulder because she didn't want to love you but that doesn't change the fact that she, **Ginevra Weasley,** loved you, **Draco Malfoy**. She wouldn't have had it any other way."

Draco looked down at his feet. He just wanted to be alone and think things over; he wanted to remember the times that they were happy together. "Thanks Blaise, I'll speak to you later. I'm going to go outside; I want to be on my own."

Blaise gave him a nod before turning and heading in the direction of Luna who was closely examining the pot plant that was standing on the floor by the sofa. Draco shook his head. Why would Blaise want to go and talk to Loony Luna? Draco made his way out of the house and down to the small stream which ran down the garden. The trickle of the water passing over the pebbles was relaxing. Suddenly it just felt right, those words he had been meaning to say for ages.

"I love you Ginny."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I have been very busy recently and this chapter has given me a lot of trouble so yeh it's a bit crap. Blaise in this story is described the way I always thought he would look like before HBP ruined that so I am full aware he doesn't really look like that.

Chapter Five.

Draco was sitting in the cool green grass that covered her grave, leaning back against the cool grey stone that was he headstone. Picking out the engraving for the headstone had been hard, her death was now carved in stone and that made everything so real. Before he could just pretend that she was on holiday or something and that she wasn't dead. He started to trace the letters with his fingers.

_Ginevra Molly Malfoy_

_11th August 1981 - 13th May 1999_

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Forever in our hearts_

_May you rest in peace._

He wanted Daisy to grow up with proper parents, something he never had when he was a child. Now that would never happen because her mother was dead and it was all his damn fault. He should be the one dead, he was the traitor, he was the one who failed to kill Dumbledore. He yelled out in fustration which caused Daisy to start wailing. He picked her up and started to rock her, praying that she would fall asleep. His prayers were answered and she stopped wailing, stuck her thumb in her tiny (but loud) mouth and fell asleep.

"You know Gin, she really looks like you. I wish you could see her. Can you see her?"

Any passerby would have thought he had gone mad, in fact if he saw himself talking to a lump of stone he'd think he was mad too, but talking to the place where she laid was oddly comforting. He felt like she was close and she could hear and see everything he was doing.

"Why didn't you come back as a ghost? I know not many people choose to and everything but at least that way I could see you and talk to you."

He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and groaned. How many times did he have to tell Ron to bugger off and leave him alone? This was his private time and he didn't want anyone hearing anything he said - he'd be a laughing stock. He didn't notice the shadow cover over him until he heard someone speak.

"How are you Draco?"

"Fine. What are you doing here Blaise?" He looked up into the piercing blue eyes of his best friend.

Blaise walked over and sat down beside him, he sat there awkwardly for a moment not really knowing what to say. What do you say to someone that has just lost their wife?

"I miss her too, Draco."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the leaves on the trees sway gently in the cool breeze before Draco answered, "I know."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even know what's going on in my mind or anything, I know she's dead and everything but I still hear her at night and I still feel her presence. It feels like she's not dead - just not here but then everytime when I walk into the kitchen here at the burrow I look at the clock and her handle is pointed at 'dead' and that squashes any hope I have that I might see her again. I just can't seem to let go and I feel terrible, and now Daisy's going to grow up without her mother. I need to do something to move on."

"Take a trip." suggested Blaise.

"I don't think this is the right time for a holiday Blaise!" Draco snapped.

"No, I mean go on a trip to all the significant places that you went to with Ginny. For example go to where you first got together, where you got married and where you went on your honeymoon and places like that. Relive the memories before it's too late."

Draco was silent for a while thinking about what Blaise had just suggested, and then he stood up and said, "Blaise you are a genius," before picking up his daughter from where he had placed her on a rug on the grass and heading back towards the burrow.

Blaise stood there confused at Draco's reaction before shrugging and apparating back to his flat with a loud POP. He had a date with a certain Miss Lovegood to get ready for.

**AN: **I know this is a short chapter but its mainly a filler one. I wanted his first part of his journey to be in a seperate chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad.. I rewrote it about 5 times each differently. And btw Ginny is buried at the end of the garden at the burrow in a fenced off area which is why the burial was private etc.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to write but there will be some Draco/Ginny in this chapter as most of it is a flashback. Part one of his journey.

* * *

Chapter Six.

Molly had been shocked when he had informed her that he would be going on a trip and he had no idea when he would be returning. She was worried and he supposed she had good reason to be. After all there were still Deatheaters around and he was taking her only granddaughter with him. This was something he had to do and no amount of begging would stop him from going and he was glad that she realised this.

He had spent most of the day packing, ready for an early start the next day. He had no idea where he would be going but he had a rough idea of where to start. He was going to go back to the begining. Not to the nightclub where all this started, he had already gone through those memories enough and it would be irresponsible for him to have taken a tiny baby to that smoke filled dump.

There was a knock at his daughter and Molly Weasley stuck her head round the door.

"Dinner is ready, dear."

He openned his mouth to reply with a polite 'no thanks'. He didn't want to see Ron or any of her other brothers.

"Don't worry Ron isn't here, he's taken Hermione out to dinner. It will just be Arthur, you and me."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Satisfied with his answer she left his room and make her way downstairs to start dishing the dinner up. He made sure that Daisy was still fast asleep in her cot and made his way down to the kitchen after muttering a charm that would let him know if she started crying or if anything else was wrong. He really wanted to take her downstairs with him but he didn't want to disturb her.

When he got to the hallway he could smell the chicken pie. He was sure he had put on a lot of weight these last few weeks since staying at the Weasleys but he couldn't help the fact that Molly Weasley was an expert at cooking and just thinking of her food made his mouth water.

He took his seat at the table and a plate of chicken pie with peas, carrots and potatoes at the side. He immediately began to tuck in and was soon finished. He had taken to eating quickly recently and it was usually because he didn't want to have to deal with any of Ginny's brothers but tonight it was because his stomach was tying itself into a network of complicated knots.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Dinner was delicious."

"How many times must I remind you to call me Molly?"

"Sorry Molly. Well I best be off to bed. I have an early start tomorrow." He stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Are you sure you have to go Draco? It's so dangerous out there. I've already lost my little Ginny, I don't want to use you or Daisy. You're family and I couldn't bear to see another member of this family die at the hands of that cruel, cold hearted monster." Tears were begining to form in her eyes and they held a frantic look. Draco felt a little guilty. Ginny's death had hit Molly the hardest and he heard her at night cry over her lost daughter. He knew she tried to stay strong for her family but it was killing her inside.

"I'm sorry Molly. I really am. This is something I need to do, I'll owl you everyday to let you know everything that's happening. You know I'd never put Daisy in any danger."

Molly turned and walked out of the room. She knew she was being selfish but no mother could blame her. She was trying to hold on desperately to any last thread of Ginny and now the last pieces were slipping away from her in the forms of her son-in-law and her granddaughter. She still heard Ginny at night as she was trying to catch a few moments rest. Her voice was plaguing her thoughts. _It's revenge, _she would often tell herself, _she's mad at me because I turned her away when she became pregnant and married the Malfoy boy. I don't blame her, I should have been more supportive. She died thinking I hated her and I never got a chance to say I loved her. _Guilt was the worst punnishment imaginable.

XOXOX

Draco awoke at dawn the next day. He hadn't had much sleep, he was worrying too much about what he was going to do. He felt so guilty taking Daisy away from Molly at a time like this but he knew that he had to get this over and done with so he could get on with the rest of his life. He walked over to her cot and saw her gazing up at him with her big brown eyes and gurgling happily. He reached in and picked her up, taking her over to the bed where he laid her down and started the task of getting her changed.

When he was done he was pleased with the outcome. He had dressed her in a Slytherin green dress with a golden snitch sewn onto it. He remembered picking out the dress a few weeks before she was born when he and Ginny had gone shopping in Diagon Alley. She had insisted on having the golden snitch sewn on so at least her daughter had a bit of Gryffindor on her and it was also a reminder that he had never caught the snitch when playing against Gryffindor, Potter had always beaten him to that, she had added evilly.

He was sure Daisy would be the Slytherin seeker when she went to Hogwarts, she had both Slytherin and seeker blood in her. Ginny had played the position of seeker when Potter had gotten himself banned in his 5th year.

He made sure he had packed everything before apparating to Muggle London, careful to leave a note for Molly explaining that he had already left.

XOXOX

He hated Muggle London but this was the place he needed to start at. The place where he first met up with Ginny after he had recieved her letter. She had insisted on Muggle London so she wouldn't be spotted by any members of her large family. He made sure Daisy was still in one piece in her pram, he dreaded to think what the Weasley's would do to him if he splinched their grand daughter / niece. Happy that she was fine he started to walk through the winding streets, occassionally shooting glares at the people who dared to point and laugh rudely at him, until he finally arrived in the dark alley.

"Well Daisy, this is where I first saw your mother after I found out about you."

_The wind was harsh and chilling even though it was only the middle of September. The damp walls of the buildings around did nothing to warm him up and he wrapped his cloak around him tighter. Where was she? She had been the one to tell him the time and place of this meeting and now she didn't even have the decency to show up on time. If she isn't here in 10 minutes I'm going to leave, he decided. _

_"Malfoy?" came a small and shaky voice from behind him._

_He turned to face her and he noticed that she looked nothing like she had that night. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her face had lost all colour. Before it had been a pale creamy colour but now it was white with a hint of grey._

_"God what happened to you? You look like death itself." _

_"Thanks Malfoy. That's just the thing a girl needs to hear." She rolled her eyes._

_"Well what happened? Come on I don't have all day." In actual fact he did have all day but he had other things he'd rather do than spend all day in the company of a Weasley._

_"Well I seem to remember sleeping with you on my birthday and now we have a problem."_

_"Excuse me I seem to have misheard you. I could have sworn you said 'we have a problem' - there's no 'we' in this Weaselette."_

_"It takes two you know. I didn't do all of this by myself." She spat._

_"What are you going to do about it then?"_

_"I'm keeping it."_

_"What!" he stared at her. Was she that stupid? Her family would kill him and so would his come to think of it. He felt a mixture of emotions, he was horrified that she was keeping this thing that was growing inside of her but on the other hand he was relieved in a way. It was part Malfoy and would be heir to the Malfoy fortune._

_"I tried to get rid of it, but when I got there I found I couldn't go through with it. It's an innocent life and I couldn't live with myself if I killed it because it's father was a stupid prat who I hated. Look I'm not happy about it either..."_

_"That still doesn't explain why you look like death."_

_"You would look like death too if you hadn't slept properly in just over 2 weeks." She snapped back._

_"Well that's stupid Weaselette."_

_"I can't help it, ever since I found out I've been awake all night wondering how the hell I'm going to tell my parents that I got knocked up by a **Malfoy** of all people."_

_"Why didn't you take any precautions? You know your family breeds like rabbits. God Weasley I thought you were halfway intelligent as well..."_

_"I WAS DRUNK! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER THAT?" She yelled as she went to punch him, only to have her fist caught easily in his hand._

_"Right come with me." He grabbed her around the waist and apparated them away all the time thinking 'shit, what have I gotten myself into?'_

"As you can tell I was a right prat at that time. You can't really blame me though, Daisy. I had been brought up that way, I was taught from an early age that the Weasley's were muggle-loving filth and that they were beneath us."

Daisy was staring up at him with her chocolate brown eyes wide open as if shocked at what she was hearing. Draco felt a little guilty that he was tormenting her mind with the knowledge that he had hated her mother with a passion back then, but then he remembered that she was only a month old and didn't understand anything that he was saying.

"Come on Daisy, lets get you out of here. You'll catch your death out here and we don't want that do we?"

He needed to get to the next place and get settled before nightfall. He didn't want to apparate like he did last time because it was more difficult when you had to apparate to another country and side along apparation wasn't easy at the best of times. He really didn't want to use muggle transport but he didn't really have any other choice.

XOXOX

2 hours later and he was sitting on a train waiting to leave the station. He didn't mind trains as he had had to travel on one twice a year when travelling to and from Hogwarts, it was just that this particular train was filled with muggles and he despised muggles. Sure he had changed from the way he had been when he was a teenager but some things don't change.

The woman across the aisle was really pissing him off. She reminded him of Pansy Parkinson with the way she kept staring at him as though she hadn't eaten in weeks except she wasn't nearly as pretty as Pansy had been. Her hair was bleached but her greesy roots were showing, her lipstick was a sickly pink and she had some smeared on her teeth.

"Hello there." She smiled, showing off the lipstick stained teeth.

He just nodded as a reply as he picked Daisy out of her pram. Hopefully if this woman saw that he had a baby she'd leave him alone and stop undressing him with her eyes. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Aww, is that little darling yours? What's her name?"

"Yes she's mine. Her name is Daisy." He glared at the woman.

"What a pretty name. So what is such a handsome young man like you doing on his own? Mother not want the kid and dropped her off on you? What kind of a bitch would do a thing like that?"

The anger was boiling up inside of him. How dare she talk about Ginny in that way! He tried to calm himself down before replying with. "Her mother died a month ago."

"Oh I am sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all. Much like the way he had sounded when he said that when Potter told him that his parents were dead, back that day when he was getting fitted for his Hogwarts robes in Diagon Alley. "Still you are single now. How about we meet up sometime? Anyway here's my stop, I hope to recieve a phone call from you sometime." She shoved a piece of paper onto his lap as she passed him on the way out. It was a number. What the hell was he supposed to do with a number and what the hell was a phone? Stupid woman.

The rest of the journey passed without much happening. He just sat and watched the countryside pass as the train sped towards its destination. It was nearly dark when they arrived and he had to rush to find a hotel. Today was another day and he was going to relive one of the most stupid yet best things he had ever done.

* * *

AN: Ok so this wasn't mostly a flashback like I had originally planned, but it does have some Draco and Ginny action at last ;D Now I've started to write the last chapter even though it won't be posted for a while yet. I've planned a happy ending and a sad ending but I don't know which one to use yet. Don't forget to review, I love reviews. Also sorry about the apparation thing, I don't really understand when its apparate or disapparate. lol. 

AN2: Next chapter will be the proposal ;)


End file.
